


i can tell just what you want

by ouchlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babysitting, Blow Jobs, Desperation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Urine, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouchlarry/pseuds/ouchlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis (18) is Harry’s (10) babysitter, and one day when Harry has an accident, Louis discovers something dirty. And he wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can tell just what you want

Louis has been babysitting Harry for a few months now. He actually liked Harry quite a bit, he liked his curls, his green eyes, his dimples, the way he clung to Louis non-stop. Of course Louis had thought of Harry in an inappropriate way before, even wanking off to the thoughts of his cock in the boy’s mouth a few times, but he’d never acted on it. Louis always liked looking after him, they always had fun together.

Today was just another day babysitting Harry, he was called in last minute by Harry’s mom, Anne. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, a few seconds later, the door flung open.

“Hello Louis! Come in, come in, I’m just about to leave,” Anne told him, “Thank you so much for coming on such short notice, something came up at work…”

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it, I’m happy to help!” Louis said as he walked into the kitchen, and soon felt a pair of small hands latch around his waist from the back.

“Lou-eh!” Harry shouted and Louis turned around and knelt down to hug the boy, who flashed him a huge smile as Louis wrapped his arms around the small boy. And as soon as Harry had came, he was gone, dashing around the living room and playing with a toy truck.

“I’m so grateful again, Louis, thanks a lot.” Anne said as she grabbed her purse from the end of the counter. “If Harry’s being a handful, just send him to bed early. We’ve had some late nights recently, he’s having a little trouble wetting the bed…” She said quietly, so Harry wouldn’t hear.

Louis paid no attention to it and just nodded in understanding and giving her a small smile. “No problem, will do,” he said before Anne exited the house and he made his way over to Harry who was still playing on the living room floor.

“What’cha doin’, Harry?” Louis said as he sat down next to Harry, crossing his legs and watching the young boy play with his toys. 

Harry just shrugged and gave no response, “What do you wanna do?” Louis prodded.

“I dunno,” Harry replied flatly. 

“Are you alright Harry, is something bothering you?” 

“No, I’m okay,” Harry said, still not making eye contact with Louis.

“Well…I know what’ll cheer you up! Tickle fight!” Louis screamed and tackled Harry to the ground, tickling his sides.

“No no no! Louis stop!” Harry said, squirming under Louis’ grasp. Louis had him pinned to the floor with his thighs around his waist and holding his wrist above his head with one hand.

“Nope! Not until you cheer up!” Louis laughed and continued tickling Harry’s stomach and he continued to squirm and get away.

“Louis really, stop! Please!” Harry said, his face scrunching up as tears sprung to his eyes.

“Never!” Louis taunted and just tickled Harry even harder, running his hands up Harry’s shirt and tickling the skin on his lower stomach.

“Louis no really, s-stop…p-please…I h-have to…” Harry said between gasps as Louis didn’t let up one bit.

All of a sudden, Harry went rigid and closed his eyes, a blush coming to his cheeks and Louis stopped short.

“Harry are you…oh my god…” Louis said as he looked down and saw a small wet spot form on the front of Harry’s trousers. Harry was wetting himself right in front of him. He backed off of him as the spot got slightly bigger, Harry’s eyes were at his sides and his eyes still closed, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over.

Harry seemed to have stopped himself from making a bigger mess and opened his eyes, the tears falling freely now. 

“L-louis I’m so s-sorry I just couldn’t hold it and some came out and I…” Harry sobbed and covered his face with his hands. Louis just stared at him for a few moments, mouth hanging open, before reaching forward to comfort the boy.

“Shhh, Harry baby, it’s okay, accidents happen,” Louis cradled the boy in his arms and pressed a kiss to his curls, trying to ignore his cock that was now throbbing in his tight jeans. And why the fuck was he hard? 

Louis was panicking on the inside. Not because of Harry having an accident, but because he was actually turned on by it. Fuck, why was he so fucking turned on by that?  
Once Louis could think coherently again, he patted Harry’s back, urging him to get up, he hadn’t made any of a mess on the floor, he figured Harry had stopped himself before that had happened. 

“Go on babe, go upstairs to the bathroom and I’ll get you cleaned up,” Louis said, kissing his cheek. Harry sniffled and nodded, eyes still wet as he scrambled down the hall and up the stairs.

Louis groaned out, “Fuck…” And he collected himself and adjusted his now achingly hard cock in his pants before heading up after Harry to the bathroom. And he didn’t know if he could handle washing Harry down after what just happened, he’d probably come in his fucking pants.

He entered the bathroom and had to stifle a moan, Harry was already stripping down to his boxers and walking across the bathroom.

“Harry babe, come here, let’s clean you up,” Louis couldn’t handle giving Harry a bath right now, so he decided to do something different. Harry walked towards him and Louis grabbed a towel from the sink and wet it, and knelt down in front of Harry.

“Pull down your boxers babe, they’re all wet, let’s get you a clean pair,” Harry just nodded and crossed his legs a little and squirmed as he pulled them down and kicked them to the side, now standing completely nude in front of Louis, who again, had to fight back a moan.

Louis was hesitant at first, but took the rag and slowly began rubbing Harry’s crotch and thighs with it, and Harry squeaked slightly as Louis ran the rag along his small cock.

He moved the towel up Harry’s stomach and cleaned him off, but Harry was squirming and holding his crotch, making it difficult for Louis.

“Harry, it’s okay…” Louis cooed, trying to get the boy to relax.

“No Louis, I still h-have to…” 

“What, babe?” Louis asked, still rubbing across Harry’s lower belly a little harder, trying to get him to stay still.

“Mmph,” Harry groaned and squeezed his crotch tighter before tensing up again and moving his hands away, “I can’t h-hold it…gonna…oh.”

“Harry, what are…ohgod,” Was all Louis could get out before piss was flowing from Harry’s small cock and all over the floor in little spurts.

Louis couldn’t even think. He could only stare at Harry with his eyes shut, face showing relief as he relieved himself, and hear the hissing sound of the pee leaving his cock and the splash as it hit the floor.

“Fuck…” Louis groaned as the stream flowed across his thigh and crotch area, and Louis had to hold back from coming in his pants right there. 

Harry’s stream came to a stop and he opened his eyes, looking down to the small puddle on the floor and bursting into tears once more.

“Louis I’m s-sorry, I thought I c-could h-hold it, but I had to g-go still and…” Harry said between sobs, his voice cracking and tears flowing down his face once more.

Louis was broken out of his trance and pulled Harry down to him, giving the boy a hug and caressing his curls, “It’s okay baby, don’t worry,” he comforted. Then he realized he was still kneeling in a pool of Harry’s piss and his pants were damp, and he stood up and walked to the sink to grab more towels.

He hoped Harry wouldn’t notice his extremely obvious erection as he was cleaning up. Harry just stood there, blushing and looking at the floor, hot tears still flowing down his face in embarrassment. 

Louis grabbed a few towels and began cleaning up the mess on the floor. Harry watched him as he wiped up the puddle with curious eyes. Louis stood up and brought the towels back to the sink to rinse them and let them dry, but Harry’ stopped him, the tears finally stopping.

“Louis, your pants are all wet too…I’m sorry…” Harry said, pouting again, looking as if he was about to cry again.

“Oh, yeah, they are, it’s okay though baby,” Louis said, ruffling Harry’s hair.

“Are you gonna clean them too?” Harry asked, tilting his head to the side. Fuck.

“Yeah, I will,” Louis said, slowly unbuttoning his pants and slipping out of them, and he was definitely caught. He was rock hard in his boxers, and it couldn’t be more obvious.  
Harry stared at Louis’ crotch as he turned back around to rinse his jeans off in the sink.

“Louis…your…it’s hard,” Harry said. Oh shit.

“Yeah baby, it is, it…” Louis started to explain, but Harry interrupted.

“That happens to me sometimes, usually I’m thinking about you when it happens, and then I touch myself and this white stuff comes out and it feels better,” Harry said casually.

Louis couldn’t contain a moan this time, Harry had just admitted he fucking wanked off to Louis for god’s sake. “Oh Harry…yeah, that’s normal...”

Harry then looked away from Louis’ gaze and cupped his hands around his crotch and Louis noticed that he was attempting to hide his own erection.

“Louis?” Harry said, turning back to look at Louis, who was now discreetly palming his length through his boxers to relieve some of the pressure.

“What babe?”

“What made it hard? Was it because I had an accident?” Louis’ mouth fell open slightly and his cock throbbed in his boxers. 

Louis didn’t know how to respond. He didn’t want Harry to think he was some sort of freak, but he was so fucking hard at this point he didn’t fucking care.

“Yeah, it was.” Louis shrugged and a blush rushed to Harry’s cheeks.

“Well, I can do it again if you want?” Louis’ cock twitched again. Shit.

“Let’s just get you cleaned up for now, okay?” Louis smiled at him and got a clean towel and walked to Harry and knelt in front of him.

“Can you move your hands away for me babe?” Louis asked, as Harry was still cupping his crotch.

Harry reluctantly removed his hands, and his little cock bobbed and stood straight up and rested heavily against his stomach, and Louis just stared and licked his lips, wondering what the boy would taste like on his tongue.

“Are you hard for me babe?” Louis asked teasingly and Harry nodded, closing his eyes and blushing once more.

“No no babe, don’t be embarrassed, it’s alright. Do you want me to make you feel good?” Louis asked, looking up at Harry for permission.

Harry just nodded, and looked down at Louis in anticipation. Slowly, Louis grasped Harry and began stroking softly, causing Harry to reach down and thread his fingers through Louis’ hair, “Oh, Louis…”

Louis continued, sliding his big hand up and down Harry’s tiny cock and dipping his thumb in the slit, smearing the precum across the head, at which Harry bucked his hips and thrust his hips forward into Louis’ hand.

“More,” Harry begged as he shut his eyes and continued groaning at Louis’ ministrations.

Louis obeyed, leaning closer and sticking his tongue out to lick a thick stripe up the underside of Harry’s cock. 

“Feels so good,” Harry groaned out, attempting to thrust his hips into Louis’ mouth. Louis took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head, tasting the salty taste of urine that still remained on Harry’s skin.

He took Harry’s small length into his mouth and dragged his tongue along the shaft as Harry slid easily to the back of his throat.

“Louis, yesyesyes…” Harry groaned, thrusting his hips into Louis’ mouth, his small cock just barely touching the back of Louis’ throat. Louis let Harry use his mouth and sucked tightly around his shaft until Harry’s thighs were quaking.

Louis pulled off Harry and stroked him hard and fast, “Gonna cum babe? Wanna taste you,” he said before sucking Harry’s head back into his mouth and took him down his throat once more before Harry lost it, spurting into Louis’ mouth, who swallowed gratefully. 

“You taste so good babe,” Louis praised as he removed his mouth from Harry’s small cock and pulled him down for a chaste kiss on the lips, letting Harry taste himself, eliciting a groan that Louis caught in his mouth.

Harry’s breathing was still labored, basking in the glow of his orgasm, trying not to collapse on the bathroom floor.

Louis stood up and walked to the sink to clean up, but Harry was right behind him, still breathing hard and grabbed onto Louis’ hip.

“Wanna make you feel good now too, Lou,” Harry said, looking up at Louis with wide eyes.

“Are you sure Harry…” Louis asked, leaning against the sink as Harry dropped to his knees and began tugging on the waistband of his boxers.

“Yeah, please? Can I?” Harry asked, waiting for permission as he palmed Louis once through the fabric, causing Louis to grip the edges of the sink.

“Yeah Harry, fuck,” Louis said, reaching down to grip Harry’s curls softly. Harry nodded and pulled Louis’ boxers down his legs. Louis’ length sprang free, thick and heavy against his stomach and he hissed as the cold air hit his skin.

Harry reached a hand up and began to stroke him quickly and Louis was already so fucking close, but he couldn’t resist thrusting back into Harry’s hand.

Louis shut his eyes and all of a sudden he felt Harry’s hot mouth encompassing his head, swirling his tongue around the head expertly, slipping his tongue into the slit.

“Shit Harry, feels amazing babe,” Louis moaned aloud, gripping Harry’s hair a little tighter as encouragement.

Harry slid his mouth further down Louis’ cock, taking it about halfway before he felt himself hit the back of Harry’s throat. Harry began bobbing his mouth up and down Louis’ cock until he was breathing hard.

“Gonna come babe,” Louis warned, but Harry paid no mind, he just continued pushing Louis in and out of his mouth, his tongue gliding up the sides of his shaft. He heard Louis groan above him and then felt him shoot hard and hot down his throat.

Harry tried to swallow it all, but some escaped his mouth and dripped down his chin. Louis pulled his cock out of Harry’s mouth and Harry dragged his finger along his chin, swiping up the cum and licking it off his finger. It was almost enough to make Louis hard all over again.

“So good babe, you were amazing,” Louis said, placing a hand on Harry’s cheek and leaning against the sink, still exhausted from his orgasm. 

Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, pressing a soft kiss to his chest, “Can we do that again sometime Louis, please?” Harry begged, looking up at Louis with innocent eyes, and Louis couldn’t deny him, all he could do was nod and place a soft kiss to his forehead, “Of course babe.”


End file.
